Talk:Episode 8: The Debate - To Kill or to Save? (Xz)
Sigh... You just lost a fan. I absolutely hate Dragonball fan-fictions with F-words. They did indeed curse in all of the Dragonball Series. But, not to point of using such a filthy, low-class word. I'm sorry, I was enjoying this fan-fiction a lot. But, using that word ruins the WHOLE fan-fiction. In the real world, people curse. Attempting realism and accuracy for various personalities will result in the use of such language. Regardless, profanity is both subjective and ever-changing, and often times the purpose and merit of such words (fuck, shit, etc) is the same as lesser swear words (crap, dang it). So, ultimately, getting offended at someone else's speech, while your right, is rather pointless and elitist. -KidVegeta (talk) We have the rights to say whatever we want here. I'm not saying that my opinion is 100 Percent right. But, the only profanity I use is "crap" I don't take it further than that. I just find it unrealistic in a Dragonball fan-fiction. Characters are known to say "damn" and call people "bastards"; and Vegeta gave someone the finger at least once. I'm not sure if the Japanese version uses even more stuff. Even so, it's realistic to both the Dragon World and to linguistics that people who exist will curse (and to varying degrees, based upon their personalities). -KidVegeta (talk) There is nothing wrong with those words, The finger doesn't bother me one bit. You have to make a DB fan-fiction as realistic as possible. Believe it or not, I was enjoying The Forgotten. Until, I saw that you used FIVE F-words in one saga. Also, a person who uses profane language shows no signs of intelligent's. *intelligence. -KidVegeta (talk) :Going to stop reading a good series you were really getting into because of the use of an occasional curse words? k sounds legit The dark TRUNKS (talk) 15:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You misspelled "Occasional", "Stop", and "Sound." Don't worry, I fixed it. Yes, I'm going to stop. They never used F-words in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, And or, Dragonball GT. I'm going to stop reading this because, you ruined the whole fan-fiction after using that dirty word. :Reeeeeeeeeeeally hope you're still young, or else you sound reeeeeeeeeeeeally pathetic right now getting your panties in a bunch over a mean bad word. *pouty face* The dark TRUNKS (talk) 15:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm pathetic? You're the one acting pathetic. I'm older than you think. I'm 15 years old. Not ONCE in my life did I ever used profanities. I don't use them because I don't wanna sound like a low-class idiot. Listen, I've had enough of this. Lets just end it. I don't have time to argue with a 10 year old. :Oh, you are young. Okay, I forgive you for the attitude. Trust me, kid, you might not curse when you get older, but you'll get used to it. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 16:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC)